<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fighting the tomato gang by chelseagirl98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604935">Fighting the tomato gang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseagirl98/pseuds/chelseagirl98'>chelseagirl98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseagirl98/pseuds/chelseagirl98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany really didn't expect to spend his evening being attacked by a drunk Romano and Belgium but here he is (crack fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fighting the tomato gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The German sighed as he took another punch to the chest, just like the last twenty it didn't have any effect on him. His attacker's didn't show any sign of stopping either as they both continued to yell and hit him. Romano was attacking his left side while Belgium attacked the right, they were clearly very drunk.<br/>
"We'll take you down potato bastard!" Romano yelled over and over again, he didn't seem to notice the lack of effect his punches had.<br/>
"Take that potato!" Belgium slurred.<br/>
Germany wondered if he should do something, it must look ridiculous having two smaller nations hitting him while he looked bored. Just as he considered trying to stop them he saw Spain approaching. Relief washed through the German, finally someone to help him. </p><p>However that relief was short lived when he noticed what the Spaniard had thrown over his shoulder. England seemed to be having a worse evening then him, he was currently hitting the Spain's back trying to get him to release him. Suddenly Portugal and Netherlands ran into sight immediately chasing Spain who still had England trapped over his shoulder. Germany briefly considered intervening before remembering his current position with the Belgian and Italian.<br/>
"Hermano get over here so me and Netherlands can fight you! And let England go!" Portugal called out still chasing Spain.<br/>
"No me and him are having fun like the old days!" Spain shouted back. England didn't look like he was having any fun. The chase continued until they were all out of sight. Switzerland then appeared marching away from Luxembourg who was stumbling after him.<br/>
"Please Switzerland, we need to fight! I need to gain your honour and respect, then you'll let me be close to Liechtenstein." Luxembourg begged as Switzerland continued to ignore him. Another drunk member of the tomato gang, clearly all of them were drunk and wanted a fight. Germany glanced down, Belgium and Romano were still hitting him, he sighed it was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired by an ask on askthetomatogang on tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>